el demoledor
by EmaTheHedgehog
Summary: shadow es un oficial de policía que es incriminado por matar a 50 inocentes por atrapar aun criminal sádico, es enviado a un lugar llamado frio penal donde es congelado al igual que el criminal, después de varios años el criminal es liberado, por lo cual shadow es liberado para atrapar al criminal y detenerlo de una vez por todas... este es un sonadow
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! **

**yo:esta historia tal ves empiece algo mal pero no se me ocurrió otro inicio**

***aparece shadow***

**shadow: donde estoy?**

**yo: hola shadow estas aquí para hacer mi historia toda alocada**

**shadow: historia?... que clase de historia?**

**yo: una que trata de ti que eres un oficial de policia genial y que tendrás que arrestar a scrouge quien es un criminal!**

**shadow: si es para golpear a ese tonto cuenta con migo**

**yo: que bien, bueno a la historia!**

* * *

En una ciudad de criminales dirigida por el criminal más loco, sádico de toda la ciudad el malvado scrouge (no creo que tenga que describirlo ya deben de conocerlo y a todos los que van a salir), en un edificio grande y alargado estaba siendo rodeado por toda la policía de la ciudad, entre ellos se encontraba el líder un humano ya bastante grande…

J (jefe de la policía)- que tenemos?-pregunto sin rodeos sobre la situación

¿?-tenemos a scrouge rodeado con sus hombres y señor…tiene 50 rehenes allí dentro, quisa mas-menciono uno de los policías seriamente

J- Vaya y… ¿tenemos al mejor de la policía en esto?- dijo serio

¿?-claro señor el mejor, es… shadow the hedgehog –dijo con una media sonrisa

J-espero que logre la misión con éxito-dijo serio

¿?- claro que lo hará-dijo tranquilo- lo mismo espero-pensó nervioso

De la nada sale un helicóptero del cual salta shadow, al caer comenzó a disparar cayendo justo en el techo del edificio infiltrándose con mucho éxito, llego a una habitación donde scrouge se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un escritorio.

Shadow- donde están?-pregunto serio apuntando a scrouge con una pistola-

Scrouge- quienes?- dijo irónico y con una sonrisa

Shadow- no te hagas el tonto-dijo molestándose

Scrouge- ha! Ellos, a ver, déjame ver-dijo sarcástico- púdrete! no te diré donde están, porque ellos no están aquí-dijo en tono molesto y sarcástico

Shadow- entonces no me importara matarte ahora mismo –dijo con una media sonrisa

Scrouge- yo no hablaría así si fuera tu- se paro y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente al escritorio y saco un encendedor- estas parado entre gasolina...-menciono

shadow vio al suelo justamente estaba parado en gasolina a unos cuantos pasos avía galones de gasolina, shadow maldijo a scrouge entre dientes totalmente molesto, scrouge estaba parado a unos centímetros hasta donde llagaba la gasolina, este saco un cigarro y lo coloco en su boca con el encendedor prendió el cigarro y guardo el encendedor, mientras shadow no bajaba la guardia ni el arma...

Scrouge- crees poder arrestarme tu solo?...-dijo sonriendo

Shadow- no creo, puedo arrestarte y podre ver como te pudres en la prisión...-dijo retador

Scrouge- tu crees poder hacerlo!...-grito molesto- porque yo lo dudo mucho...-dijo tranquilo

Shadow-pues no lo dudes...-dijo tranquilo

Scrouge-mm...-miro para todos lados y con su boca como teniendo frió- hace frió aquí, oh son mis nervios...-sonrió en la ultima palabra

Shadow frunció el ceño molesto,scrouge tomo el cigarro y lo lanzo asía los pies de shadow, al instante de tonar la gasolina todo se prendió, shadow soltó el arma como auto reflejo para que el fuego no lo quemara, scrouge al ver el fuego se echo a correr fuera de la habitación de donde estaba para salir a un pasillo, shadow vio a scrouge correr y corrió tras el, el fuego llego a los galones de combustible y tardo solo unos segundos para hacer una gran explosión, shadow antes de la explosión se lanzo a scrouge derriban dolo, scrouge no tardo en lanza le un puñetazo a shadow, este lo esquivo y golpeo con fuerza a scrouge, provocando que de desmallara.

Minutos después shadow se encontraba con J cerca de una patrulla hablando, mientras bomberos trataban de apagar el fuego que se expandió en todo el edificio y policías aquí y aya asiendo su trabajo.

J- pero que diablos isiste shadow...-regaño

Shadow- solo atrape a el mas grande criminal de todos!-dijo molesto

J- si eso lo isiste, pero donde están los rehenes que tenia!?...-grito furioso

Shadow-yo...-fue interrumpido por un bombero

Bombero-señor tiene que ver...hay como 50 cadáveres todos quemados, talves mas...-aviso

Shadow- que!?-dijo sin poder creerlo

El bombero se fue y dejo a shadow y J solos...

Shadow- no...el dijo que no estaban los rehenes en el edificio...-dijo

J- pues al parecer si estaban-dijo molesto

No tardo para que dos oficiales se acercaban con scrouge arrestado con las manos atrás...

Shadow- tu!...-trato de golpear a scrouge pero fue detenido-tu idiota!...imbécil!-grito molesto mientras es detenido por J

J- tranquilizante shadow!-trato de calmarlo

Scrouge- ahaja...-rió con malicia- no... tu eres el imbécil, mataste a 50 inocentes solo por atraparme!...-dijo victorioso- nos vemos shadow... nos vemos en prisión

Shadow- scrouge!... maldito desgraciado!-grito furioso

J- ya tranquilizante!...déjalo!-tranquilizo a shadow- sabes lo que esto significa!?...oh vamos shadow...-dijo frustrado

~al siguiente día~

En una habitación grande se encontraban barias personas, unas cuantas como estrado, otros como testigos delo que se realiza, oficiales cerca de una puerta, el juez, y shadow como acusado...

Juez- shadow the hedgehog usted es acusado de asesinato de mas de 50 personas inocentes...y se declara culpable...-dijo con voz firme- y es condenado a la frió prisión, para ser liberado después de 70 años...-declaro y dio un por finalizado el evento.

En lugar donde se ven maquinas y personas congeladas en bloques de hielo enormes, personas con batas que caminan para todas partes otras en computadoras complicadas, shadow era conducido asía una copula enorme en el suelo y un hombre con bata se acero a el...

Hombre- vaya el famoso shadow the hedgehog en el frió penal, bueno eso no me sorprende mucha ya que tiene una reputación muy impresionante...-dijo

Shadow-si, si... gracias...creo-dijo serio

El hombre le puso a shadow unos pequeños parches, uno en la cabeza, otro en donde se encuentra el corazón y otros en piernas y brazos. Shadow entro a la copula y al entrar unas compuestas se serraron dejándolo encerrado en la copula, por un filtro fue entrando el agua, el agua no dejaba de fluir y se iba llenando la copula shadow estaba hasta el cuello de agua, al ver que no dejaba de llegar el agua shadow tomo aire y se undio en el agua, el agua dejo de fluir y shadow golpeaba para salir pero no lo logro, una volita azul fue arrojada dentro de la copula donde se encontraba shadow, la cual al instante congelo toda el agua dejando a shadow congelado sin moverse.

* * *

**yo:bueno eso es todo espero y les aya gustado pero les dijo que aun no empieza la acción!**

**shadow: eso es todo?... donde esta la verdadera acción?..**

**yo: ya vendrá solo espera...bueno nos veremos en el próximo capitulo bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! **

**ya volvi y traigo ahora si algo de ****acción**

***aparece shadow***

**shadow: por fin algo de acción, ya me estaba aburriendo, esperando a que pusieras el capitulo 2**

**hay relájate, no podía por culpa de tener mucho trabajo de la escuela**

**shadow: si claro, ya se ve que no te organizas bien, con razón tardaste mucho en publicar esta capitulo**

**hay ya basta, si sigues con esa actitud, pondré un capitulo extra al final, y te are sufrir**

**shadow: no, no, no, -nervioso- yo solo quería... bueno ya, inicia el capitulo mejor**

**que bien, bueno a la historia!**

* * *

45 años más tarde

En la fio prisión caminaban varias personas, unas en peculiar, llevaban a un prisionero descongelado, sobre una silla de ruedas, y algo inconsciente, sus espinas asía abajo, una tela sobre el (como las de los hospitales), un doctor se cerco y dio una pequeña orden para que pusieran la silla de ruedas parada sin desatar al prisionero, una vez hecho el doctor; un zorro de color rojo y bata blanca, comenzó a halar…

"scrouge the hedgehog, prisionero 5514…" el doctor comenzó pero se detuvo al oír al prisionero

"scrouge the hedgehog, prisionero 5514…" scrouge comenzó a decir imitando al doctor frente a él y siguiéndolo con la mirada

"De acuerdo a la regla de la humanidad, 3548, párrafo 50…" el doctor siguió hablando asiendo coso omiso de scrouge

"De acuerdo a la regla de la humanidad, 3548, párrafo 50…" scrouge repitió de nuevo, en forma más burlona que antes

" ya basta!" dijo el doctor arto señalando a scrouge con una mirada de advertencia

Scrouge sonrió divertido, mientras que el otro, el doctor, se calmo, respiro hondo y volvió a mirar al prisionero, y prosiguió con su trabajo…

"hay algo que quiera decir antes de cualquier cosa…" el doctor miro a scrouge

"si…" sonrio "solo…buenas noches…campanita…" dijo scrouge sonriendo y al decir **campanita** lo que lo retenía esposado se abrieron dejándolo libre.

Los dos guardias presentes al principio impactados, pero de inmediato se fueron contra el prisionero; lo que pasa a continuación pasa en tan solo unos instantes, scrouge con gran rapidez, golpeo al primero en el estomago para que este de inmediato pusiera sus manos en su estomago y scrouge con el codo lo golpeo en la nuca asiendo que muriera de inmediato, al siguiente golpeándolo con su pie en el rostro, para luego enderezarse y con los puños golpearlo el pecho varias veces, y por último golpe lo tomo del brazo para darle vuelta y tomar su cabeza con sus manos y torcerle el cuello sin pensarlo.

El doctor solo de acerco a la entrada, que a la vez es la salida, totalmente asustado, scrouge lo tomo del cuello de la bata y lo giro para poner uno de sus brazos en su cuello y el otro brazo quedando libre.

"como lograste hacer eso" pregunto asustado el doctor

"no lo sé, solo lo hice" dijo tranquilo scrouge "pero ahora solo quiero algo de ti" dijo sonriendo con malicia

"que quieres" dijo asustado de saber la respuesta

Scrouge con su mano libre tomo un bolígrafo de una de las bolsitas delanteras de la bata del doctor y saco la punta como para escribir "descuida…solo quiero tu…ojo…" y acerco el bolígrafo al ojo del doctor.

Un escaneado de ojos verifico un ojo y a continuación, se abrieron las puertas de salida con una computadora diciendo "adiós doctor sito…vuelva a tiempo en su siguiente turno" mientras las abría, scrouge quito el bolígrafo que tenía un ojo en la punta "no fue difícil…" y salió…

-EN OTRO LUGAR-

"hola…sonic…"saludo un erizo plateado, que vestía un uniforme de oficial totalmente moderno, mientras sonreía para el erizo azul que se acercaba.

"hoja Silver" saludo feliz sonic, que vestía el mismo uniforme que el erizo plateado, mientras se paraba cerca del erizo "listo para ir a trabajar" pregunto contento

"claro que si sonic, listo para realizar nuestro trabajo" dijo mientras abría la puerta de un auto; la cual abrió asía arriba, detrás de sí para dejar que sonic subiera para que condujera.

Al subir ya en el auto ambos camino a la oficina de policía, y sonic dejando que el automático manejara el carro para poder hablar con Silver, "estas emocionado de ir al trabajo" pregunto con interés y algo de nostalgia.

"claro, porque lo preguntas" dijo Silver algo intrigado

"bueno lo digo porque ya me estoy aburriendo de este trabajo tan aburrido" izo una pausa mientras veía asía otro lado "pensé que si me convertía en policía…viviría al menos algo de adrenalina, por lo menos lo mas mínimo...pero nada…creo que me equivoque al elegir este trabajo…" dijo en tono entristecido y con aburrimiento en su voz.

"por que estas tan interesado en tener violencia en tu vida…no te entiendo "dijo silver con algo de intriga.

"bueno, ya olvídalo…"dijo sonriendo

EN LA OFICINA DE POLICIA

"ya era hora que llegaran…" dijo un zorrito amarillo, con uniforme de policía, se acerco a los dos erizos que llegaban "me alegra que llegaran"

"perdón teils pero es que ahora si no tenía muchas ganas de venir" dijo sonic con un tono cansado en su voz

"si no tenía ganas de venir al trabajo, no hubiera venido… que tal si mejor presenta su renuncia" se escucho una voz molesta para sonic y casi todos en la oficina de policías, el jefe de la policía, el hombre camino asía sonic, mostrando su gran altura que tenia sobre casi todos, mostrando su nariz enorme sobre un gran bigote de color naranja.

"no señor, si elegí este trabajo porque me encanta, eso lo dije…lo dije porque anoche no pude dormir bien y me desvele un poco…"dijo rápidamente viendo al hombre frente a él "espero y me perdone, si lo ofendí jefe eggman…" dijo dando una sonrisa.

"bien…no quiero volver a escuchar sus quejas joven erizo" dijo eggman para luego irse.

"si señor…"dijo fingiendo una actitud positiva.

Sonic camino asía su escritorio expresando su positividad al mundo, mientras era seguido por silver, al llegar izo un bufido de molestia "huevo con patas…" dijo molesto sonic en un tono bajo, pero al terminar su oración una voz robótica hablo diciendo –joven sonic, se le multa por mal uso y palabras no apropiadas en su vocabulario- y de la pared, en un aparatito de metal salió un papalito con muchas palabra donde se mencionaba que estaba multado "si, gracias…" dijo sonic tomando el papelito.

Sonic camino asía su escritorio, seguido de silver y en silencio se mantuvo el ambiente, sonic sentado detrás del escritorio con las manos tapando su cara, silver se sentó frente a sonic del otro lado del escritorio y recargado en el respaldo de la cilla donde estaba sentado.

"sonic, tranquilo…" silver trato de animarlo.

"como quieres que me tranquilice, lo único que pido es algo de emoción en mi vida y…" decía sonic, pero fue interrumpido por una luz roja y la voz de la computadora diciendo –alerta de 157…alerta de 157- repitiéndolo por un buen rato. Los dos erizos se miraron y se pararon para caminar al panel de control y ver lo que sucedía.

"que es lo que pasa" pregunto silver algo alterado.

"se activo el código de emergencia 157 en la crio prisión…"decía un camaleón morado con un cuerno en la frente.

"que significa 157"pregunto silver.

"eso yo lo investigo…" dijo sonic mientras se acercaba a un computador y buscar lo que significa 157 "lo tengo…"dijo victorioso.

La computadora comenzó a hablar -157…asesinato, muerte, matar- explico la computadora, mientras los presentes escuchando se quedaron perplejos por el significado.

"jamás aviamos tenido la alerta 157" dijo teils preocupado.

El camaleón morado tecleo en el tecleado…

En una pantalla apareció un mapa donde en una habitación marcaba dos e xis en distintos puntos, el camaleón tecleo un poco y puso en pantalla la imagen de una cámara y ver la habitación de la alarma, y lo primero que vieron fue al doctor, que atendía la frio prisión, tapándose con su mano derecha su ojos derecho que se encontraba sangrando.

"por dios…es el doctor…"exclamo sonic impresionado, al ver que al terminar lo dicho el doctor cayó muerto.

La computadora comenzó a decir -157…doctor sito, 157… hora de 157, 8:20 de la mañana, 157 por tres costillas rotas, hemorragia interior y desangramiento del ojo derecho- termino la voz y todos lo presentes quedaron atónitos por ver una vida irse con sus propios ojos.

"pero quien aria tal barbaridad" pregunto eggman sorprendido, asqueado, atónito, asustado y sin saber qué hacer.

El camaleón morado sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a teclear en el teclado para ver cual prisionero avía sido el último en ser atendido por el doctor.

La voz robotizada se comenzó a oír diciendo la información solicitada por el camaleón –prisionero 5514… scrouge the hedgehog…liberado el día de hoy a las 8:15 de la mañana…- informo, mientras mostraba imágenes de lo informado–automóvil del doctor sito faltante en el estacionamiento delantero de la frio prisión…- termino la voz, mientras los presentes quedaban anonadados por la situación.

CON SCROUGE

Scrouge bajo del vehículo y camino asía un aparato que pensó que le daría información valiosa, quito a un coala que hablaba con alguien y uso la maquina –bienvenido ciudadano que se le ofrece- dijo una voz automática.

"si bien…" dijo scrouge indiferente, y vio al tablero frente a el, solo observo varios botones de color azul oscuro, y alrededor uno que otro botón rojo claro "como demonios se utiliza esta cosa" dijo molesto.

-se le multa por el mal uso y palabras no apropiadas en su vocabulario- dijo la maquina sacando una multa.

"que…una multa…"dijo en voz baja, frunció el ceño y tomo el papel, lo arrugo y lo tiro "púdrete…" dijo molesto, solo para volver a ser multado "no dejare que una estúpida maquina me diga que decir" dijo mas molesto y volvió a ser multado "no me interesa torpe maquina" dijo y volvió a ser multado y comenzó a apretar botones, como si supiera ya usar aquella maquina –ciudadano al no respetar las normas se le avisara a los oficiales de policía, quédese en su lugar para ser detenido…- decía la maquina mientras que scrouge "si, aja…lo que digas estúpida maquina, solo quiero saber donde cojones hay un arma, en este endemoniado mundo jipi…"dijo molesto y asiendo caso omiso a la maquina.

La voz robótica se volvió a escuchar, acompañada una vez más de la luz roja -146…vocabulario impropio, ciudadano multado más de tres veces, no común por un ciudadano de la comunidad, en la calle curios avenida 15…- termino la voz.

"manden todas las unidades mas cercanas a la posición del prisionero…y que usen la fuerza" ordeno eggman.

"sí, señor…a todas las unidades cercanas a la calle curios en la avenida 15, atrapen al prisionero scrouge, y se autoriza la fuerza" informo teils.

Las unidades fueron mas cercanas acudieron de inmediato, rodeando a scrouge…

"vaya, los estúpidos son rápidos…"dijo algo impresionado

"joven scrouge, será detenido inmediata mente…" dijo el oficial al mando.

"muerte…"dijo scrouge de manera indiferente.

"el ciudadano se resiste al arresto, que se debe hacer en estos momentos" dijo el oficial al mando hablándole a una maquinita portátil –diga: que ponga las manos en la nuca y se recueste en el suelo- informo la maquina.

"joven scrouge ponga las manos en la nuca y se recueste en el suelo" dijo.

"no lo haré idiota…"dijo scrouge tranquilo.

"el ciudadano sigue resistiéndose al arresto…" volvió a dirigirse a la maquinita –diga lo mismo y aumente la palabra 'o si no'- "joven scrouge ponga las manos en la nuca y se recueste en el suelo…o si no…"dijo.

Scrouge se detuvo y volteo a ver al oficial "o si no que…he…"dijo retador, el oficial se quedo callado sin saber que decir, scrouge volvió a la maquina y logro ver detrás de esta un muro junto a policías con bastones en mano, escribió un código en el teclado y del muro salieron varas de metas electrificadas y lastimaron a los oficiales cerca.

En la oficina de policías vieron la barbaridad de scrouge, y como mato al reto de policías, tomo una de las varas que un oficial tenia y se acerco a un automóvil, para meterlo por el orifico donde se deposita el combustible, al meterlo corrió y se fue del lugar.

"por dios, pero que agresividad…" dijo uno de los oficiales.

"pero que colmo…nosotros no estamos habilitados para este nivel de agresividad…nadie puede detener a este criminal…" dijo eggman frustrado.

"en realidad señor… si hubo alguien que detuvo a scrouge" menciono el camaleón morado.

"así…quien fue…" exigió saber eggman.

"su nombre es… shadow the hedgehog" dijo con tranquilidad y con una leve sonrisa el camaleón morado.

* * *

**bueno eso es todo espero y les aya gustado, no se si me salio bien la parte de la accion, es mi primera vez en escribir escenas de ****acción**

**shadow: eso es todo?... por que coños me mencionaste al ultimo?...creí que saldría yo en este capitulo para golpear a scrouge...digo, mensionaste a todos los demás y a mi al ultimo**

**no, no todos, pero tranquilo que saldrás en el próximo y esta vez podrás ver como es el mundo del futuro...bueno nos veremos en el próximo capitulo bye bye**


End file.
